


Uzumaki Ramen Shop

by BraveKate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Injury, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance, Teen Romance, люди которые испортили ВСЁ: 1 Кишимото
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveKate/pseuds/BraveKate
Summary: Он отчётливо помнил тот день, когда Наруто признался ему в своей глупой, а потому окончательной и настоящей любви.Годовые экзамены уже неделю как остались позади, закончилась вечная школьная возня со справками и документами, на руки ученикам выдали итоговые табели. Саске отнёс свой, лопающийся от отличных оценок, дедушке и получил одобрительный хлопок по плечу. Это было – «позавчера», относительно того момента, когда он сидел в пустом классе в день выпускного.На парте перед ним лежал небольшой тубус со свёрнутым трубочкой дипломом об окончании средней школы внутри. Тубус ровно посерёдке перетягивал красный декоративный шнурок; Саске смотрел именно на него, когда в класс ворвался Наруто.





	Uzumaki Ramen Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Я раскопала дайри.ру архив ЗА 20-МАТЬ ЕГО-11Й ГОД!!! И этот сайдфик - единственное, что мне до сих пор по душе. Посему репост, бейби.
> 
> Этот фик хотя и идёт самостоятельным ваншотом, но является компаньоном длинной КисаИты, "Три светильника", которую я репостить не буду. Там местами происходит дичайший пиздец, за которым я идейно и морально больше не стою (чёт за 7 лет Иван вымахал, он оно как).

Учихе Саске всегда казалась позерской вывеска этого ресторанчика. Вокруг теснились десятки точно таких же семейных магазинов и забегаловок – стандартная торговая улица – и все имели нормальные названия, иероглифами. Да, некоторые были довольно вычурными, но все – читабельные! Если западное слово и мелькало, то привычно выписанное катаканой. А тут…  
Uzumaki’s Ramen Shop, ни больше ни меньше.  
Сегодня, как и каждый день последней недели, водитель, подобрав Саске после уроков, остановился и высадил подопечного у въезда на торговую улицу. Мужчина почти привык к таким прогулкам боччана и уже не смотрел вслед с немым удивлением, разве что украдкой. Саске, как обычно, оставил портфель в автомобиле, положил в карманы пиджака кошелёк, телефон – и был таков, скрылся в загогулине узенькой улицы, сплошь заставленной выносными рекламными щитами и с гирляндами вывесок над головой.   
Честно говоря, на Саске косились. Он привык считать, что виной тому была школьная форма Академии Ото, самая престижной в городе. Вряд ли кто-то среди скромных торговцев знал младшего отпрыска семейства Учиха в лицо. Вопреки даже тому случаю, когда Наруто гнал его из ресторанчика метлой и орал на весь район про «проклятого Учиху»… мало, что ли, в городе других семей со злосчастной фамилией? Ещё, возможно, дело было в дорогой машине с водителем. То-то дочери местных торговцев так и вились за Саске от самого начала пути и до входа в заведение Узумаки…  
Сегодня, впрочем, Саске никто не преследовал и взглядом не провожал: улица была подозрительно тихой. Вскоре юноша понял, почему – их пораньше отпустили с последнего урока, потому он приехал в обеденное для предпринимателей время. Все заведения оказались закрыты - хозяева трапезничали. Uzumaki’s Ramen Shop исключением не являлся: витрина его была ослеплена ролетом, на задвинутых входных сёдзи висела табличка «Перерыв». Саске вздохнул и сверился с брендовыми часами на левой руке. По всему получалось, что ему предстоит ещё полчаса ожидания. Он вздохнул, прислонился к ролету спиной и сполз на землю, заложив руки в карманы пиджака.  
Насколько Учиха знал, как раз в обеденное время Наруто возвращался из школы и начинал помогать своим опекунам с заботами, чаще всего уборкой и подготовкой к приёму гостей. Саске вспомнил его загорелое лицо с широкой многозубой улыбкой, подвязанные банданой волосы, подкатанные рукава, форменный фартук, подносы в руках. Он улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и прислушался. Всё верно, Наруто уже дома – изнутри слышались голоса.  
\- Молодец, сын, я не верил, что ты когда-нибудь вообще сможешь отхватить «хорошо» по географии! – это Умино Ирука.  
\- Не хвали его, запорешь весь прогресс, - это Хатаке Какаши.  
\- Папа, бросай этого мудака! Найдём тебе кого-нибудь получше, съедем в приличный район, а он пусть тут гниёт, - а это сам Наруто, возмущается, словно ребёнок. Вибрация его звонкого голоса отдаёт через тонкий пластик ролета.  
\- Так, цыц мне! Между прочим, официальный опекун здесь я!  
\- Ты здесь официальный пердун, жри скорей и помоги папе посуду мыть.  
\- Наруто, как ты разговариваешь с Какаши!  
\- Брось, па… Спасибо, было очень вкусно! Так, пожалуй, я подмету…  
\- Спасибо, Наруто. Ты настоящий молодец.  
\- Да ладно, чего там… ноги подбери, ленивая задница! Ты где вчера был до трёх ночи?!.  
\- Шлялся.  
\- Ответики у тебя…  
\- И вообще, чего это я должен перед тобой, сопля, отчитываться? Где надо, там и был.  
Саске, не выдержав, зашёлся смехом. Своим, правда, своеобразным: беззвучным и сотрясающим всё тело. Дабы ни в коем случае ни звука не вырвалось изо рта (или, что ещё хуже, носа) парень поскорее вытащил руки из карманов и зажал нижнюю часть лица ладонями в два слоя.  
Тем не менее, внутри воцарилась тишина. Прежде, чем Саске смог что-нибудь заподозрить и сориентироваться, сёдзи ресторанчика уже разъехались, а наружу обличительно выскочил Наруто, всё ещё в школьной рубашке и штанах, подкатанных до колен. В руке он сжимал боевую метлу.  
Узумаки явно надеялся найти какого-нибудь расхитителя вывесок, райтера за работой или другого негодяя. Но его вниманию оказался предоставлен только лишь Саске. На него Наруто и воззрился с кислым лицом, обыкновенно зарезервированным для Хатаке Какаши.  
\- Я думаю, почему ролет ходуном ходит? А это бездомная Учиха прибилась, - протянул Узумаки по-особенному, как только он умел, и добавил через плечо внутрь помещения: - Это Учиха пришёл! Впустить?!.  
\- Саске-кун, ты рано сегодня! – радостно, как и всегда, поприветствовал Ирука приглушённым из-за расстояния голосом. – Конечно, заходи, заходи!  
Наруто кивнул и повернулся обратно. Лицо его теперь выражало мало, максимум лёгкое недовольство. Между бровей залегла едва заметная складка. Он протянул Саске свободную от метлы руку:  
\- Вставай, пойдём.   
Юный Учиха продолжал сидеть с прижатыми к лицу ладонями и смотрел вверх. Напоминал он, и правда, бездомного зверька. Его неподвижные чёрные глаза сияли тихим животным знанием.  
\- Саске, - с нажимом повторил Наруто и тряхнул рукой, привлекая к ней внимание.  
Учиха опустил взгляд на ладонь и принял её, позволив рывком поднять себя с земли. Переступая порог в кажущуюся непроглядной после дневного света полутьму, он загодя, ещё не видя присутствующих, вежливо кивнул.   
Заведение изнутри было абсолютно традиционным. Прямоугольное помещение, два ряда столиков у продольных стен, неширокий проход посередине. В дальнем от дверей конце красовалась стойка выдачи, отделяющая кухню. Над нею, под потолком, висели транспаранты с каллиграфически исполненным меню, которое оставалось неизменным уже несколько поколений.  
Стены украшали какемоно, ксилографии и фотографии. Последние, в основном, несли изображения именитых посетителей, но попадались и портретные снимки предыдущих владельцев. В том числе, Саске знал, и погибших родителей Наруто: Узумаки Кусины, чьи черты сын повторял, словно под копирку, и её мужа Минато Намикадзе, который перенял бизнес у свёкра и стал четвёртым главой ресторана.  
За одним из столиков в зале поедал обед Хатаке Какаши – официальный опекун Наруто. Он был учеником погибшего Йондайме и, по идее, хранителем секретных рецептов, а потому должен был стоять за стойкой безвылазно, кулинарничая. На деле этим занимался его гражданский муж, Умино Ирука, которого Наруто без зазрения совести, по полному праву и абсолютно заслужено называл «папой». Даже сейчас он стоял за стойкой, обедая явно на скорую руку перед наплывом клиентуры.  
\- Саске, давай поешь с нами, - не совсем ясно из-за полного рта лапши пригласил дядя Ирука. – Наверняка же после школы ещё не ел.  
\- Папа! – возмутился Наруто. – Пусть ест, когда мы откроемся! И платит пусть, как все. С него не убудет.  
\- Ну, нет, я не могу брать денег с твоих друзей…  
\- С Кибы берёшь, не стесняешься!  
Перепалки у Наруто с его опекунами происходили регулярно, едва завершалась одна, как тут же начиналась другая. Учиха не всегда успевал следить за спорами, терял тему и не имел возможности даже слова вставить. Так и сейчас: едва он собрался сказать, что всё в порядке и он, действительно, лучше сделает по слову Наруто, как Хатаке Какаши, игнорируя грызню родных, переключился на гостя.  
\- Как там дядя, Саске-кун?  
Он был старым знакомцем Учихи Обито, маминого брата – совместная учёба в университете плюс какие-то прошлые тёмные делишки, из-за которых дядя Ирука кривился каждый раз при звучании запретного имени.  
\- Всё в порядке, спасибо, - наконец подал Саске голос, чуть хриплый от долгого молчания. - Он полностью поглощён подготовкой к свадьбе. Передавал, впрочем, вам привет.  
Какаши закинул руки на спинку сидения, задрал подбородок и многозначительно покивал головой. Протянул:  
\- Н-да-а-а… - после чего добавил в сторону стойки, уже громче: - Слышал, Ирука? Может, успокоишься теперь?  
\- Я уже лет десять как не переживаю, - легко парировал тот, практически не отвлекаясь от свары с приёмным сыном.  
\- Бабник, - наподдал последний.  
\- Н-да? – скептически протянул Хатаке.  
\- Мужичник, - поправился Наруто на ходу и тут же затараторил: - Всё, ну вас на фиг, Саске, пошли.  
Саске дёрнулся вслед за гневно сопящим Узумаки в сторону боковой двери – лестнице на второй, жилой, этаж. Он едва успел отвесить ещё один вежливый поклон, на прощание.   
С того момента, как Учиха переступил порог и до теперешнего мгновения, Наруто не отпустил его руки.

***

Едва они вошли в комнату Наруто, вернее, едва хозяин затащил гостя внутрь, Саске тут же споткнулся о сплошной слой бардака, покрывающего пол. Узор его на татами менялся, но толщина оставалась одинаковой и вчера, и позавчера.  
Наруто задвинул сёдзи со злым стуком, откинул в угол метлу, которую всё ещё держал, и прислонился спиной к деревянным планкам двери.  
\- Зачем ты опять припёрся? – спросил он без обиняков.  
Саске же, игнорируя вопрос, разулся и скинул пиджак. Желание улыбаться и смеяться пропало. Выбирая маршрут среди шмоток и мусора, он осторожно пробрался к низкому столику у кровати, где сел, отвернувшись к окну, и проинформировал невпопад:  
\- Брат уже три дня как в командировке.  
\- Саске, ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
Сегодня у Наруто было настроение злиться, такое случалось. Бессильный гнев подкатывал к горлу, и бороться с ним - бесполезно. Что ж, пусть будет так, Саске не возражал.  
\- Слушаю, - легко и отстранённо согласился он, наблюдая в окно котов на крыше канцелярского магазинчика через дорогу.  
Дыхание Наруто стало ещё более прерывистым. Он вихрем пронёсся к столу, ступая по хламу, как по ковру, и сел так быстро, что воздух вокруг заколыхался. Подавшись вперёд, Узумаки принялся лихорадочно говорить, подкрепляя каждое слово тычком пальца в столешницу:  
\- Ты не обязан приходить. Я не рассчитывал, что ты будешь приходить. Это трудно для меня. Я думал, мы больше не увидимся, понимаешь?  
Произнося свою тираду, Наруто пытался поймать взгляд Саске, посмотреть в его лицо. Задуманное не удавалось, Учиха продолжал отворачиваться в сторону котов. Ситуация грозила телесными повреждениями.  
\- Тук-тук! – раздалось спасительное из коридора.  
Узумаки, зло сверкая глазами, встал и пошёл открыть. Явился Ирука с подносом, на котором высилась пиала рамена для Саске, а ещё газировка, два стакана и вагаси на блюдечке.   
\- Спасибо, папа… - буркнул Наруто, принимая поднос.  
\- Кушайте не обляпайтесь. И ради всего святого, Наруто, прибери здесь!  
Мужчина с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой деликатно удалился, прикрыв за собою створку, а его сын резкой поступью вернулся к столу и шваркнул об него поднос так, что вся посуда подпрыгнула, а пиала плюнула бульоном.  
Упало молчание.  
Саске ел молча и опустив глаза, но было видно, что на еде он не сосредотачивается: жевал Учиха отстранённо, палочки изо рта в тарелку и обратно отправлял на автомате. В комнате, наполненной прохладным и прозрачным воздухом ранней весны, стало совсем тихо: был слышен даже отдалённый шум оживлённой трассы и цвиринькание чьего-то велосипедного звонка.  
Наруто прекратил рассержено сопеть и сперва без особой цели и мысли просто наблюдал за трапезой Саске, редко делая маленькие глотки из стакана с колой. Когда в тарелке практически ничего не осталось, Наруто, как по сигналу, поднялся с пола со странным, почти обречённым выражением. Он шуршащими шагами подошёл к кровати, скинул оттуда прямо на пол гору барахла, обнажив покрывало, и уселся. Саске во время этих действий даже не оглянулся и не поменялся в лице, тщательно доедая обед, а Узумаки за его спиной взялся загорелыми руками за пуговицы своей рубашки, методически высвобождая их из петелек одну за другой.  
Скоро рубашка пролетела по параболе над головой Саске, врезалась в стену напротив и опала безвольным отбелено-накрахмаленным комом, издав едва слышный мягкий звук. Учиху ощутимо пихнули в спину - скорее всего, ногой, - будто подгоняя.  
Саске закончил есть, сложил руки в безмолвном «гочизосама», вернул хаси на поднос. Степенно налил себе газировки, выпил её ровными глотками, и, только отставив в сторону стакан, тоже поднялся. Всё ещё спиной к Наруто, он расслабил галстук, расстегнул две верхних пуговицы у самого воротника, глубоко вздохнул и повернулся.  
Наруто делано-скучающе глазел в потолок. Его золотистые плечи были зябко покрыты гусиной кожей из-за сквозящего, открытого в апрель окна. На левом боку, между рёбрами и пупком, цвело несколько расползающихся к полупрозрачному жёлтому синяков – с прошлого раза.  
Саске подошёл вплотную, так, что их с Наруто колени на секунду соприкоснулись, и произнёс, указывая в сторону двери:  
\- Ноги.  
Растянутого поверх покрывала ногами к двери Узумаки можно было легко оседлать. Хотя кровать имелась стандартная мальчишеская, односпальная, а потому правым коленом в неизбежно мнущихся форменных брюках Саске неудобно впечатывался в стену. Обклеенная дурацкими детскими обоями в космический кораблик поверхность всегда казалась неприятно холодной в контрасте с горячим бедром Наруто, но Учиха терпел.  
Наруто глядел на своего пленителя снизу вверх серыми от перепуга и напряжения глазами, настороженно сводил на переносице светлые брови, приподняв голову над подушкой. Его волосы топорщились, словно от электрического тока, сухие от волнения губы чуть приоткрывались.  
Саске привычно упёрся руками по обе стороны от шеи Узумаки и наклонился неторопливо к самому его лицу, пытливо вглядываясь, анализируя даже самое незаметное выражение. Наруто, как и все разы до того, опустил подрагивающее веки, розоватые в уголках, отвёл взгляд в сторону. Стыдно. Его неровное дыхание можно было ловить губами – мягкие, тёплые толчки. Страшно. Несущественная дрожь ресниц видна только на белёсых кончиках, где пляшут крошечные блики. Возбуждён.  
Всё это вместе складывалось в доведённое до предела ожидание. Боли, прикосновения, чего угодно; чтобы побыстрее случилось, поскорее кончилось, но, одновременно, чтобы не начиналось и не кончалось никогда. Словно странный, зависимый от иглы ребёнок перед прививкой.  
Саске предоставил ему первый укол: потянул пересохшую губу зубами, заставляя Наруто зашипеть и вывернуть шею. Саске зализал боль, нашёл верный угол, углубил поцелуй.  
Космические кораблики глядели со стены. Внутри у Наруто вращались звёздные системы, сталкивались луны, рождались новые светила. Саске молча, методично и властно пытался добраться до этого всепоглощающего пространства и, запустив руки по локоть в звёздную пыль, загрести как можно больше, обозвать своим.  
Комично подкатанные форменные брюки Узумаки из плотного чёрного материала безвкусные и шершавые на языке. Саске крепко сжал руку на удерживающем их поясе, дешёвом кожзаме в маленьких светлых трещинках, надавил, не позволяя Наруто двигать бёдрами, прогибаться навстречу. Он ласкал его член сквозь ткань сухим ртом; водил подбородком по всей длине, чуть надавливая, небольно прикусывал у головки, чиркая зубами по молнии ширинки, жарко дышал на материю. В рот лезли собственные волосы из слишком длинных височных прядей, и Саске отплёвывал их.  
Из-за невозможности что-либо сделать, Узумаки скоблил пальцами по покрывалу и собственному животу, боясь даже прикоснуться к голове Саске, его волосам; пальцы ног Наруто сами собой трогательно поджимались.  
\- Зачем ты пришёл, ну зачем… - повторял он, как заведённый, то достаточно громко для стона, то слишком тихо для шёпота.  
Саске терпел собственное возбуждение как неизбежность; его вёл интерес астронавта, заставляя забывать о себе и думать лишь о космосе. Он оставил свои манипуляции, подтянулся вверх, снова пристально всмотрелся в чужое лицо. Зрачки у Наруто расширились, а в них, чёрных, расширялась эта его волшебная внутренняя вселенная – без конца. Его микрокосмос пах морской солью и дынным хлебом.  
Ремень Узумаки носил старый, из средней школы; у Саске самого когда-то был такой же. Он открывался нажатием двух кнопок на верхней и нижней гранях пряжки; раздавалось громкое «клац», и замок вылетал из паза, протёртый до медного блеска и похожий на маленький якорь. После этого ремень безбожно разлезался, свободные брюки больше не оказывали сопротивления. Саске опустил руку за их край, даже не расстёгивая пуговицы, наощупь нашёл нетугую резинку трусов – там кисти становилось жарко, пружинили мягкие волосы, Наруто перестал дышать. Он крепко схватил Саске за плечи, но не притягивал к себе и не отталкивал, а просто сжимал пальцы и замирал, скованный новой волной ожидания.  
Каждый раз Саске поражался одному и тому же: ладонь встречала нежная сухая кожа. По каким-то причинам, ему постоянно казалось, что член Наруто будет влажным, тревожно, нетерпеливо скользнёт в кулак. Уж очень у Узумаки мокрое становилось к этому моменту лицо: на висках и над верхней губой выступал лёгкий сладкий пот, в розоватых уголках глаз собирались неизбежные «технические» слёзы, губы блестели от обводящего их языка. Ассоциации.   
Саске, не задумывающийся о своей позе и пихавший ноги куда придётся по ходу перемещений, оказался пахом прижат к бугру колена Наруто. Когда тот дёрнулся всем телом в ответ на первое протяжное движение руки, Саске дёрнулся тоже, и, отвлёкшись, услышал выключенные мозгом до того звуки прочей, ненужной реальности: продолжающий звенеть велосипед, мяукающий кот и… шаги на лестнице.   
Открывшаяся дверь застала обоих сидящими за одним томиком манги на полу у кровати. Наруто как-то рано в этом году почуял приближающийся летний зной и снял рубашку, но в остальном – порядок.  
Саске вскинул голову, притворно скучающий взгляд уставился на визитёра. К вящему удивлению, нарушителем оказался его собственный водитель, немного обеспокоенный, за внушительным плечом которого в мраке коридора маячило бледное лицо дяди Ируки.  
\- Боччан, - отрывисто произнёс мужчина, и стиснул зубы, напрягая желваки.  
\- В чём дело? – насторожился Учиха, чуя неладное. Он уже отпихнул бесполезную мангу в сторону, в руки Наруто, - тот растерянно моргал, застрявший в иной реальности.  
Водитель неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, нервно провёл пальцами по коротко остриженным волосам и пояснил:  
\- Боччан, люди Сенджу в районе. Нам лучше уехать.  
Саске не помрачнел, нет, лишь моментально замер. Он послушно поднялся и принялся ходить по комнате в поисках пиджака и обуви, на ходу поправляя галстук. Лицо его осталось спокойным, но Учиха, тем не менее, тихонько возмущался:  
\- Сенджу, Сенджу… ну, логично, они ведь эту улицу держат. Знают, наверняка, что я сюда приезжаю – и ничего, сколько раз уж бывали…  
\- Сенджу-младший взял префектуру под столицей, - затараторил, недоверчиво оглянувшись на посторонних, мужчина, - их молодняк второй день буянит, боччан, нам лучше уехать. Ваш дедушка предупреждал меня, они совсем потеряли контроль, поедемте, скорее.  
Саске принялся вступать в обувь, вложив палец между пяткой и задником; он оказался глазами на одном уровне с сидящим на полу Наруто. Двое переглянулись; Узумаки в смятении застыл на месте, его лицо беспомощно кривила тревога.  
\- Ой, Саске-кун, - только и смог бледно произнести дядя Ирука из коридора.  
Саске привык быть наследником своего клана, клана, который имел совершенно специфический, особый род занятий. Три раза его били взрослые люди; два раза стреляли по машине, в которой он сидел, и один раз по нему самому лично. Так что ситуация не была хоть сколько-нибудь неожиданной. Всё под контролем.  
Водитель профессиональным, совершенно не водительским жестом увенчал макушку подошедшего юного Учихи своей широкой ладонью и, заставив чуть пригнуть голову, принялся толкать вперёд, быстро шагая след в след за подопечным. Впереди почти летел Ирука, а позади топал, натягивая на ходу первую попавшуюся футболку, Наруто.  
Но процессия опоздала. В уже открытом для посетителей и теперь явно наспех опустошённом зале у стойки замер Какаши. Руки он держал в воздухе, демонстрируя свою безоружность. И, хотя мужчина выглядел словно бы даже расслабленным, напряжение сквозило в его позе.  
\- …мало того, что пидар, мало того, что клан бросил, так ещё и Учиху пригрел! Ну, ты даёшь, сэмпай, - вещал нетрезвым задорным голосом кто-то с лестницы пока не видимый.  
\- Ямато, приди в себя, - отмахнулся на это Какаши, томно растягивая имя визитёра, - и опусти пистолет.  
Притаившейся компании понадобилось несколько наполненных капелью пролитого на стойку бульона секунд, чтобы осознать смысл сказанного.  
\- Ками-сама! – Ахнул первым силуэт Ируки на две ступеньки ниже Саске и кинулся вперёд.  
\- Папа, стой! – Мимо Учихи бочком вывинтился Наруто с безумными, блестящими в полутьме тесного лестничного пролёта глазами.  
Водитель-телохранитель, не отпуская Саске, попытался было остановить сумасшедших отца и сына. Да что там, хотя бы схватить за рукав! Но оба увернулись слишком быстро, и слишком быстро произошло всё последующее.  
\- Кто там?!. – Заорал невидимый вооружённый мужчина.  
\- Ямато, тише! – Гаркнул совершенно неожиданным от вечного лентяя-размазни голосом Какаши. – Положи пистолет!  
\- Папа!..  
\- Где Учиха?!  
\- Я…  
Сначала Саске осознал, что его прижимает к стене огромная туша охранника, закрывая собой, и только потом мозг принял информацию от ушей. Гремели выстрелы. Вселенная гремела.

***

Он отчётливо помнил тот день, когда Наруто признался ему в своей глупой, а потому окончательной и настоящей любви.  
Годовые экзамены уже неделю как остались позади, закончилась вечная школьная возня со справками и документами, на руки ученикам выдали итоговые табели. Саске отнёс свой, лопающийся от отличных оценок, дедушке и получил одобрительный хлопок по плечу. Это было – «позавчера», относительно того момента, когда он сидел в пустом классе в день выпускного.  
На парте перед ним лежал небольшой тубус со свёрнутым трубочкой дипломом об окончании средней школы внутри. Тубус ровно посерёдке перетягивал красный декоративный шнурок; Саске смотрел именно на него, когда в класс ворвался Наруто.  
Он примчался со двора школы, конечно, - все были там, кроме Учихи. Гвалт на улице стоял знатный и долетал сквозь открытое окно даже сюда, в кабинет на третий этаж, превратившись, правда, в обкатанный расстоянием монотонный гомон. Люди были очень заняты: последние фотографии, признания, прощания, драки, благодарность учителям, разговоры родителей.  
Саске, с подъехавшими специально по такому случаю мамой, братом и дедушкой, уже сфотографировался на фоне школы, вместе с директором и классным руководителем, а затем ещё раз, с другими отличниками. Мама хотела заставить его «щёлкнуться» ещё и с друзьями, но Саске окинул взглядом двор, увидел буквально увешанного людьми Наруто и отказался. Взамен он попросил десять минут наедине со школой, запрятался сюда, в их класс на этаже старших, и теперь размышлял ни о чём, заставляя свою семью дожидаться в машине.  
Его переводят. Не только его, правда, ведь старшая школа – время расставаний, перемен. Но… они все вместе сперва играли в песочницах, затем ходили в детский сад, затем в младшую школу, в среднюю. А теперь каждый пойдёт своей дорогой, не будет больше той маленькой тесной компании, что успела сложиться, люди отдалятся, потеряются. Какой-то огрызок будет держаться вместе, конечно, из тех, кто просто переводятся в старшую школу при этой же средней. Наруто, например, остаётся. Ему незачем иметь ученический билет Академии Ото; его семейный бизнес требует крепких рук и честного сердца, а не дающей статус бумажки.  
Наруто умудрился на последнем перед каникулами собрании баскетбольного клуба получить мячом прямёхонько в лицо: его переносицу бежевым прямоугольником обнимал пластырь. Один из отцов Узумаки (Ирука, вероятнее всего) попытался облагородить внешний вид отпрыска праздничным галстуком, но тот уже обзавёлся пятнами от стаявшего мороженого и был теперь острым концом заправлен в нагрудный карман форменной рубашки. Тубус с дипломом торчал у Наруто из заднего кармана брюк; пиджак Узумаки снял и теперь держал в руках.  
\- Учиха, вот ты где! – прокомментировал он своё появление пускай и громко, но в нейтральной, почти мягкой манере, доступной только Наруто.  
Саске повёл глазами, не поворачивая головы, затем снова вернулся к созерцанию красных перевитых спиралей шнурка на своём тубусе. Наруто был удобным человеком: с ним не обязательно было разговаривать. Ему никогда не становилось скучно, как другим, рядом с молчаливым Саске; он сам себя развлекал и вёл разговоры за обоих собеседников. Но именно сейчас Учихе не особенно хотелось присутствия говорливого блондина рядом. Может, дело было в том, что именно с Наруто они в детском саду выстроили самую высокую гору в песочнице, именно с ним каждый семестр оказывались в одном классе, а усаживали их всегда за соседние парты. Грубо говоря, Узумаки считали вроде как лучшим другом Учихи, хотя сам Саске так больше не думал.   
Например, когда он сообщил Наруто о своём переводе, тот даже не озаботился состроить удручённый вид.  
Конечно, Узумаки не было никакого дела до чужой жажды одиночества. Блондин громко задвинул классную дверь, пересёк, по-носорожьи ступая, всё помещение и остановился возле единственной занятой парты.  
\- Ты чего тут кукуешь? – осведомился он. Вокруг него полз особенный домашний запах: микс стирального порошка и какой-то вкусной еды. – Ностальгии предаёшься? Странно, да, что мы одни и те же рожи не будем теперь видеть каждый день?  
Саске фыркнул. Свои ответы Наруто он часто начинал именно так. Иногда даже лишь фырком и ограничивался, но в этот раз решил пояснить, а потому соврал:  
\- Нет. Просто размышляю о том, какие знания получил здесь и как они помогут мне на моём пути в будущем.  
\- Ты зануда, - суммировал его собеседник, и в качестве смены темы шваркнул на стол свой пиджак: - гляди, у меня все пуговицы отобрали! Вернее, ободрали даже.  
На местах форменных пуговиц из эмалированного под метал пластика жалобно кривились нитяные кончики, кое-где ровные и явно аккуратно срезанные ножницами, но в основном разлохмаченные, оторванные на скорую руку. Наруто пользовался успехом у девчонок из-за своей неуклюжей дружелюбности и манеры смешно злиться. И, пускай они воспринимали Узумаки больше в дружеском ключе, Саске был уверен, что все пуговицы блондина разберут на память.   
\- Ну, поздравляю, - нейтрально ответил он, спасая свой диплом из-под тканевого завала. – Что, и вторую отдал?  
Наруто хохотнул, запуская пальцы в волосы на своём бестолковом затылке:  
\- Ну, типа того…  
\- Харуно или Хьюга?  
\- Могу понять предположение на счёт Сакуры, но Хината-тян то тут при чём?  
Саске посмотрел на него, вскинув голову резко, так, что Наруто даже сделал крошечный шажок назад от неожиданности. Время было вечернее, закатный свет красил лицо блондина оранжевым. Учиха схватился за внезапно стрельнувшую мысль: почему все учителя, одноклассники, даже продавщица в кафетерии, любят этого лохматого хулигана больше чем его, Саске? Отличника, вежливого мальчика, всегда здоровающегося и желающего всем приятных дня и аппетита?  
\- У тебя бы тоже все пуговицы отобрали, если бы ты спустился сейчас вниз, - смущённо проговорил Наруто, словно оправдаться попытался.  
Саске возразил:  
\- Не отобрали бы, они все слишком стесняются у меня попросить. Тем более, когда мои родственники здесь.  
\- Это не из-за родственников, а из-за тебя. Ты угрюмый.  
\- Я думал, я зануда.  
\- Угрюмый зануда.  
Всё, конец спокойствию. Класс из какой-то отправной точки превратился назад в осточертелую тесную комнату, пахнущую меловой крошкой. Саске вздохнул неслышно, отодвинулся на стуле и встал, поднимая с парты тубус. Наруто, вместо того, чтобы вежливо отступить, позволяя Учихе пройти вперёд, и последовать попятам, болтая без умолку, как он обыкновенно поступал, остался стоять на месте. Саске едва не впечатался в него, когда распрямился в полный рост. Он гневно глянул на блондина, требуя объяснений, но Узумаки опередил его, заявив:  
\- Я тогда не буду просить, возьму и всё.  
Учиха сперва ни черта не понял, но вскоре почувствовал прикосновение в области груди и опустил взгляд. Пальцы Наруто сомкнулись на его пиджачной пуговице, второй сверху по счёту, ухватили покрепче и резко дёрнули. Раздался тихий звук, когда разошлась, поддавшись, натянутая нитка. Ощущение было такое, словно она являлась на самом деле жизненно важным сосудом, и теперь лёгкие Саске наполняются кровью – дыхание перехватило. Он поднял яростный взгляд на Узумаки. Тот широко-широко улыбался, но улыбка эта казалась скорее скальпельным надрезом с разошедшимися краями.  
\- Возьми, - сказал Наруто, снова прижимая к груди Учихи руку, в том же месте, где нарушил ряд застёжек. Саске чувствовал под его ладонью что-то маленькое и твёрдое, но не пошевелился, чтобы накрыть чужую руку своей и принять подношение. Тогда Наруто оставил кисть на месте, передавая сквозь ткань своё тепло в заполненные кровью лёгкие Учихи, и произнёс: - Я люблю тебя, Саске. Прощай, удачной жизни.  
Объяснять, как пропадает даже самая крепкая, оберегаемая и нежная ниточка связи между людьми, которых развело положение и жизненные пути, никому не нужно было.  
Секунду они постояли так, вне пространства и времени, затем Узумаки просто опустил руку, развернулся и ушел, всё так же по-носорожьи. Предмет, что он прижимал к груди Учихи, упал на пол со звонким клацаньем, подпрыгнул несколько раз и покатился, замерев у первой парты в крайнем ряду, где сидела весь семестр Ино. Саске опустился на корточки, прежде чем уйти. Это была пуговица, близняшка той, что Наруто сорвал с его пиджака. Заветная вторая пуговица, пришитая ближе всего к сердцу.

***

Когда Учиха, уже учащийся старшей школы, впервые явился на эту улицу после памятного прощания в классе, остановился у нужного магазина и осудительно уставился на англоязычную вывеску, сердце его заходилось в предчувствующем стуке точно так же, как сейчас.  
Саске видел отца коленопреклонённым только один раз, много лет назад, когда папа в чём-то страшно провинился и просил прощения у дедушки Мадары. Тогда это зрелище захватило мальчика, прорезав чувством неправильности детское сознание, и теперь вновь настигло Учиху, пленило.   
Умино Ирука кое-как пустил процессию, состоящую из семьи старшей дочери Учихи Мадары и сопровождения, на порог лавки, но категорически отказался пригласить в жилые помещения. Потому папа, мама, сам Саске и несколько больших серьёзных мужчин в костюмах опустились на колени прямо в проходе между рядами столиков. Доски пола были чистыми – Наруто с девятилетнего возраста, согласно его собственным словам, драил их по выходным щёткой, ведь именно так поступал при жизни его отец. Прикасаясь к полу ладонями, разглядывая вплотную узор лакированного дерева, Саске чувствовал себя странно близким к младшему Узумаки, словно тот обнимал его.  
Умино Ируку этот болезненно-благородный жест поверг в шок, а вот его муж справился с ситуацией ощутимо лучше. Он, стоя над Учихой Фугаку, терпеливо выслушал заготовленную им (и подобающую случаю) речь на тему: «Из-за дел моей семьи пострадал твой сын, и я прошу прощения». Затем поднял раскаивающуюся делегацию с земли одним волевым жестом, поздоровался с Фугаку за руку и взялся за обсуждение дел. Мужчины сели за один из столиков, Саске же с матерью и Умино Ирукой устроились напротив, через проход, с напряжённо выпрямленными спинами вслушивались в разговор.  
\- Мы оплатим все больничные счета.  
\- Поздно. Люди Сенджу уже опередили вас, и с извинениями, и со счетами. Скажите лучше, Фугаку-сан, вы там разобрались?   
\- Что ж тебе твои не сказали?  
\- Вы знаете прекрасно, что я уже давно вышел из семьи. А не сказали, потому как приходили вчера, до переговоров, насколько я понял.  
\- Да, всё верно… Разобрались. Ужасная ситуация.  
Умино Ирука выглядел растерянным и уставшим. Его обыкновенно жизнерадостное лицо выражало блёклое недоумение, тонкие губы были бледными, нижние веки потемнели, выдавая волнение и бессонницу. Саске онемел от удивления, когда мама подняла со своих обтянутых дорогой костюмной юбкой колен ухоженную руку с фамильным перстнем и накрыла ею ладонь мужчины, безвольно замершую на столешнице. Мамины пальцы нежно сжали грубые и рабочие мужские, когда она произнесла:  
\- Мне так жаль. Как вы справляетесь?  
\- В моего сына стреляли, - спокойно ответил дядя Ирука, прямо глядя женщине в глаза, - так что я немного обеспокоен.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответила та: голос её давал осознать правдивость произнесённого. Мужчина на это грустно улыбнулся, и они вдвоём помолчали какое-то время, обмениваясь недоступным Саске пониманием. Он смотрел на них, с одного лица на другое, и вдруг, не выдержав, выпалил:  
\- А можно мне к нему?

***

Наруто был цел, он полулежал в кровати и читал что-то.  
Вращение галактик внутри него всё так же можно было видеть в глазах, если заглянуть за прямоугольник глянцевого оконного блика, белый, как бинт, перепоясывающий раненное левое предплечье.  
\- Видишь, какие штуки случаются? Прав был, когда гнал меня вон, – сказал Саске, невесомо прослеживая многослойную белоснежность перевязки кончиками пальцев.  
Узумаки терпеливо дождался, пока его гость наглядится, затем вовремя поймал за эти-чтоб-их слишком длинные височные пряди, притянул к себе, прикоснулся губами к губам. Внутренним взглядом Саске увидел бесконечный космос, шёлковые подтёки туманностей и вращение звёздной крупы. Траектории орбит подсказывали, что центром этого пространства является он сам, и только он.  
А потом всё прекратилось, и Саске осторожно достал из кармана что-то, что положил подле Наруто на одну из подушек, поверх чистой мягкой наволочки.  
\- В общем, всё, как ты сказал, - мягко заметил Учиха, - Прощай, удачной жизни.  
\- Я перед этим ещё что-то говорил, - напомнил Наруто, косясь на подушку.  
Саске махнул рукой, мол, забудь, и вышагнул из комнаты вон, в объятия тёмной материи, где нет ни звёзд, ни галактик, а есть только ученический билет Академии Ото. За его спиной на кровати больного, на белой ткани наволочки, золотая искринка венчала эмалированную под метал пластиковую пуговицу, которая поблукала недолго, да и вернулась домой.

**Author's Note:**

> В конце концов, спустя пару лет, Кисаме становится главой семьи Учих (путём сношения Итачи), а Саске занимает место его протеже. Наруто оказывается выдвинут на роль верного компаньона.
> 
> _В принципе, тот возраст, когда на красивых молодых людей уже дозволено смотреть по-отечески, Хошигаке был достигнут. Именно такое любование с ноткой умиления мужчина позволял себе в сторону Наруто, вне всякого сомнения, красивого юноши с младенчески пушистыми светлыми волосами. Мальчишка брал скорее даже не своей внешностью, а непосредственностью и полной неприспособленностью к роли безликого отмороженного охранника. Он корчил рожи при исполнении, когда думал, что никто из присутствующих не смотрит, что выглядело дико в сочетании с чёрными мафиозными очками; беззвучно коверкал одними губами слова говорящего, если они расходились с убеждениями самого Наруто. Кисаме наблюдал за его жеманничаньями достаточно долго, чтобы прикипеть к мальчонке душой, словно тот был забавным домашним животным.  
>  Уважение появилось после. Прежде чем подобрать ассистента для Саске, Хошигаке проводил импровизированные собеседования с кандидатами, на которые относительно «новенький» в семье Узумаки прорвался силами и неправдами. Кисаме допросил выскочку с пристрастием и обнаружил то, чего совершенно не ожидал: бешеную уверенность и внутреннюю силу, которые заставляли Наруто мягко сиять. Мужчина тогда ещё поразился про себя, как, однако, всё подходяще складывается. Будто затребовал у высших сил лекарство для исцеления Саске, а ему прислали препарат по рецепту.  
> Узумаки вплывал в кабинет боком, явно стесняясь, с заранее заготовленным и почему-то виноватым лицом. Так как пришёл мальчишка прямиком из дома, то формы на нём не наблюдалось, равно как и очков. Костюм прибавлял Наруто лет пять-семь возраста, без него он смотрелся нежной дворовой шпаной, особенно вот так, освещённый до безоружного прищура.  
> \- Что, хуесоска?! – остановил его на полпути к столу никем не ожидаемый и нехарактерный для Саске матерный ор. – Пуговицы свои тоже припёр?!  
> \- Да нет, - без раздумий ответил Узумаки и подёргал свою куртку, прихватив щепотью ткань на груди, - я теперь по молниям больше. Удобнее, знаешь, как-то. Тебе тоже советую.  
> Зипер ветровки бликанул на солнце тонким размазанным зайчиком, пробежавшимся по зубцам замка. Кисаме даже не стал делать вид, что понимает хоть слово; только повернулся к Саске, засвидетельствовав совсем уж нехарактерное покраснение оного, и с улыбкой произнёс:  
> \- Вы помните друг друга – это атлична-а-а! Теперь кыш отсюда, разбирайтесь.  
> Учиха моментально взял себя в руки и уже с обретённым чётко рассчитанным презрением посмотрел на Наруто снова. Поднялся со своего места, забыв и портфель, и попрощаться, затем спокойной, даже вальяжной поступью направился вон. Узумаки смотрел на него, утопив подбородок в воротнике куртки, и грыз собачку молнии, плотно сжав её розовыми губами. Едва Саске проследовал мимо, Наруто смешно крутнулся на одной ноге и направился следом, заложив руки в карманы.  
> Кисаме улыбнулся. Юный Учиха был зол, и удивлён, и расстроен; он боялся и надеялся, не верил и возмущался. Так много эмоций! Столько, что для жёсткости просто не осталось места._
> 
> И, там... все живут долго и счастливо. Зи энд.


End file.
